


I don't want to hurt you

by tigragrece



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Je l'ai écris y'a tellement longtemps
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 3





	I don't want to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'ai écris y'a tellement longtemps

Pov Thorin

Je suis en relation avec Bilbo, ou quelques fois quand on fait l'amour, je peux être un peu dur lors de l'acte, je sais que généralement le lendemain Bilbo a mal.

Un jour je voyais qu'il était un peu mal a l'aise pour marché et le soir quand on s'est arrêté pour passer la nuit, et qu'on est tous les deux.

Je lui ai dit "Bilbo, voudrais-tu un massage ?"

"Euh, pourquoi ?"

"Je vois que tu n'es pas super bien et que tu as mal"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien" Bilbo m'embrassait

Je lui dis "laisse toi faire, je saurais être doux"

Bilbo s'est alors allonge et je l'ai massé de partout, j'avoue que j'étais doux, je ne voulais pas être dur avec lui.

"Mmh"

"Cela te va ?"

"Oui très bien"

Je l'embrassais "Je suis désolé si je peux être dur envers toi quand on fait l'amour"

"Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien, c'est normal"

"Oui"

C'est alors qu'on s'est embrasse et j'ai vraiment était doux avec Bilbo lors de l'acte, j'ai cherché en priorité à faire plaisir à Bilbo, d'habitude c suis lui qui me fait plaisir, là j'ai voulu lui rendre ce qu'il me fait.

"Je t'aime Thorin"

"Je t'aime aussi Bilbo"

On s'est endormis et le lendemain quand on s'est réveillé, j'ai demandé à Bilbo comment il allait et il m'a répondu "Je vais bien"

"Tant mieux"

Je l'embrassais sur le front puis on allait repartir pour notre aventure, ou notre aventure n'était pas facile, mais des fois lors des jours qui n'était pas bien, on savait qu'on pouvait se réconforté dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

END


End file.
